


What Dreams May Come

by alchemise



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dream Sex, F/F, Foreplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: A sexy dream becomes reality.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



The woman’s fingers traced a meandering yet confident path along Alexis’s thigh. Alexis shivered and hummed to herself as they worked their way up to the top of her leg. Once there, one hand wrapped around the outside of Alexis’s hip, fingers splaying wide and then holding her still, in a surprisingly strong grip against the ridge of her hip.

That alone was fun, but then the other hand made things even more interesting. One finger, from base to tip, ran along Alexis’s clit. Alexis could swear she felt every ridge of the fingerprint on her most sensitive spot. The woman then rotated her hand the other way and made the same motion, with all of her fingers this time, along Alexis’s folds. Alexis gave a little half-giggle, half-cry in anticipation.

Then two fingers entered her and all she could do was shout, “Oh yes, Twyla, yes yes yes!”

***

Alexis woke with a start, the final images and sensations from the dream overwhelming her mind. She was very wet and very turned on. And also very confused.

“What the fuck was that?” The empty motel room didn’t answer her.

***

Alexis didn’t have any particular reason to go to the Café that day (not that one usually needed a reason to go to the only restaurant in town), but she didn’t have any particular reason to avoid it either. Or at least she kept telling herself that. Everything was normal. It was just like any other day. She decided to go for a run to convince herself of that.

As she ran, she tried to think about anything other than her dream. The weeds growing on the side of the road; a dilapidated barn on someone’s property; the flowers they’d planted to make their house look cheerier. Twyla was always cheery. Almost nothing could wipe that smile from her face. Alexis admired her for that. There was resolution in that smile. And steel. Her lips were impressive too. Just the right balance of firm and plump. Alexis wondered what those lips would be like to kiss and the sounds that would come out of Twyla as she did so. Maybe then those lips would move to other parts of Alexis’s body, pressing and sucking wherever Twyla chose, that smile making its way across Alexis, ending down on her groin. Twyla kneeling in front of her, while Alexis balanced on shaky legs as those lips and then tongue explored her.

Alexis stopped running, suddenly out of breath and sweating. She panted and tried to regain control of herself. She needed something to cool herself off. 

Muscle memory took her right to the cafe. Alexis was through the door and approaching the counter until the sight of Twyla stopped her in her tracks. She’d never really thought about it before, but Twyla was rather striking. In her own Twyla way.

An image of Twyla naked from her dream popped into Alexis’s head, and it was all Alexis could do to compose herself.

Twyla didn’t seem to notice, greeting her with “Hey Alexis. Have a good run? Want a smoothie?”

Unfortunately, it turned out that Alexis hadn’t gotten as firm a grip on herself as she thought, because instead of ordering a smoothie, she blurted out, “Do you ever think about sex?”

Twyla looked thoughtful, like it was a normal question someone might ask that deserved a serious answer. “Yeah, probably as much as most people, I’d guess. Sex is nice. I enjoy it.”

Alexis realized that wasn’t quite getting at what she was starting to hope Twyla might get at. “Sure, yeah. But I mean, do you ever just really want to have sex with someone, like immediately?”

Twyla brightened at the question. “Oh yeah, definitely. I once knew this girl, Marie, who I really wanted to have sex with, so I showed up at her sorority wearing nothing under a long coat. I was planning to surprise her, but then her sorority sister, Alice, opened the door instead. So I had sex with both of them. Alice was really good at eating me out.” Alexis found herself riveted by the story. “Also, sometimes I get so horny that I masturbate in the employee bathroom here.”

Alexis blushed. Which startled her more than anything Twyla had said. She never blushed. She was unfazed, always. And it wasn’t like Twyla had a more adventurous sex life than Alexis; that just wasn’t possible. She’d had entire sports teams at her beck and call. No, what made Alexis blush was imagining Twyla doing those things she talked about.

Alexis licked her lips and said the only words she could manage to string together, “Twyla, do you want to have sex with me? Right now?”

“Huh.” Twyla looked thoughtful for a second then quickly seemed to make up her mind. “Sure, why not? I could use a break, and it’s not like we’re very busy today. But we should probably stay close by, just in case business picks up. I’ll show you the employee bathroom.” Twyla seemed to realize that suggestion might concern Alexis, because she immediately explained that “It’s very clean, I promise. I make sure it stays that way.”

Twyla smiled brightly and led Alexis toward the back office. Alexis followed in a daze. She had no clue what she was doing, but there was no way she was turning back now.

Alexis was pleasantly surprised to see that the employee bathroom was in fact sparkling clean. And then Twyla pulled her in for a kiss, and Alexis forgot where she was entirely.

It was a damn good kiss. Just the right amount of tongue and teeth, not too sloppy, but not too clean either. Alexis broke apart and licked her lips, feeling where Twyla had just been.

Twyla looked at her, brightly as ever, but with just a hint of excited flush to her. “So what do you want to do? I’m game for anything.” She shrugged, happily, and Alexis believed she meant it.

Alexis bit her lips in anticipation. “Surprise me. Show me what you like.” She couldn’t wait to find out this side of Twyla.

Twyla took off her work clothes with obvious care. She looked even better naked than Alexis had imagined. Just the right amount of curves but toned from a job that kept her moving about all day.

Alexis concluded that it had been a very good idea to let Twyla take the lead, when moments later Twyla tugged her fingers under the bottom of Alexis’s tank top and then drew them upwards, pulling the shirt off as Alexis raised her arms overhead. Twyla reached behind Alexis and unclasped her sports bra and then removed that too. Alexis stood there, topless, just watching Twyla work. She was efficient but not hurried. Twyla had even folded Alexis’s clothes neatly on top of her own on a little stool. Alexis appreciated the thoughtfulness; it was one of her favorite running tops.

Twyla started tracing along Alexis’s skin with her fingers. It was a light touch, a bit ticklish and teasing. Alexis just let Twyla explore. Then the touch gained new pressure, turning from ticklish into something more sensual. Alexis was enjoying the ministrations but was tired of not having a more active role, so she reached forward and pulled Twyla in for another kiss. This one was longer and much deeper.

Twyla’s hands didn’t stop moving even as their bodies pressed against each other. Her fingers moved lower and lower down Alexis’s abdomen, until they reached her hips and then between her legs.

One longer finger stopped at Alexis’s clit. Her dream came rushing back to her, and she again felt as though she could feel every ridge and whorl of Twyla’s fingerprint rubbing along her clit.

Twyla then scooped her hand further back, running along Alexis’s folds. And as Twyla’s fingers finally entered her, Alexis realized that this was so much better than any dream.

Alexis broke from their kiss and grabbed the sink behind her with her arms, to hold herself up as Twyla moved her fingers in and out. It felt so much better than Alexis had imagined: those strong, sure fingers moving with easy deliberation.

Twyla curled her fingers, and Alexis arched her back, just trying to hang on for the ride as she came. Wave after wave slammed into her, and it was all she could do to hold herself upright in the Café Tropical employee bathroom.

She gave one final clench around Twyla’s fingers, moaning in pleasure. As Alexis stood there quivering, Twyla stepped back, apparently to admire her handiwork.

Twyla smiled at her, looking satisfied. “That was fun, but I have to get back to work. Let’s do it again sometime.” She looked Alexis up and down, in apparent expectation.

Alexis grunted some affirmative response, as Twyla quickly put her work clothes back on and left the bathroom. Alexis tried to catch her breath and vowed that they would definitely have to repeat this experience sometime soon. Because something told her that all she’d dream about now was making Twyla come as hard and strong as Alexis just had. Alexis looked forward to those dreams later that night and then maybe, tomorrow, the reality.


End file.
